The reason behind her cruelty: A Candace and Suzy oneshot
by jolleIQ
Summary: Candace is asked to watch over Suzy, and she wanys to make some sort of bond with the girl, but she openlu rejects the idea. Why is that? Why is Suzy always tormenting Candace? Will Suzy finally tell her the truth, and how will Candace react? Readand find out! Oneshot!


**A/N: Hello and welcome to this little one-shot! Now, the last one-shot I did I actually got requested by a bunch of people to turn into a series, which I did, but I'm kinda hoping that thsi one will stay a one-shot XD. Any way, I came up with this out of the blue, so I hope you'll like it!**

 **Disclaimer:** ** _Phineas and Ferb_** **and all characters from the actual show do not belong to me, they belong to** ** _Dan Povenmire_** **and** ** _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh._** **The plot aswell as any original characters do belong to me, and may only be used with my permission, but I'm not that strict about it so just msg. me if you want to use anything from this.**

* * *

 **The reason behind her cruelty**

 **(A Candace and Suzy oneshot)**

Jeremy was leaving his house, but turned his head around one final time "Candace, thank you sooo much for comming over on such short notice. My parents are out of town and I really have to go and pick up our dog from the Vet, and-"

Candace waved her hand "Hey, no problem at all. You just go and pick your dog up, and I'll watch over Suzy while you're gone"

"If you say so" Jeremy then looked at his little sister "Suzy, be good alright? Don't cause any trouble!" He warned his small sister.

"Yes Jeremy" Suzy responded, after which Jeremy quickly left.

Candace then gave the girl a sheepish look, Suzy glaring at her the entire time "Soo...wanna play a game?" Candace asked nervously.

Suzy kept hlaring at her "Sure, let's play a game! How about 'Bury the redheaded girl alive? Doesn't it sound fun?" Suzy stated.

"Yikes, you don't have to be so mean all the time you know, I'm just trying to bond with you" Candace stated.

Suzy waved her hand "Bond? No way I am ever getting close to you!"

Candace frowned "Well why not? I know you're upsed about me going out with Jeremy, but it's not like I've ever done you any harm to you!" She argued.

Suzy clenched her fists "No harm! Liar! You've been hogging Jeremy for yourself for the last three months!" the small girl furiously stated.

"Hogging him? What do you mean?" Candace asked, curious to know what the small girl meant.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Little Suzy shot back "No matter how many times I ask him to play with me, he always tells me that he has something planned with you, goes out, and when he comes back he's always too tired to play with me!"

Candace listened to her carefully, slowly starting to comprehend why the small girl was so upset. Her susicion only got stronger as Suzy continued "Lately, he doesn't even ask me how my day has been but instead keeps braging about how much fun he's had with you, and ignores me completely! I'm sick of it! Why can't you just leave him alone so that I can spend some time with him?" Suzy argued

Candace came to a realisation, it was all clear now "Are you... jealous?" She asked asked, causing Suzy to jump from shock. Candace stepped closer to the girl "Suzy, is that why you hate me? Becouse you're jealous of me?" Candace asked, with symphathy in her voice, finally understanding the young girl.

Suzy froze; had Candace finally found her weakness? Had she finally discovered her secret? What now? Would she take revenge? Crush her? Take her brother away and make her experience the same torture she had put Candace through?

Suzy stepped back, eyes wide and an expression of fear. Candace approached her. It was over; she was now at the older girl's mercy. Suzy closed her eyes; whatever came next, she deserved it. Fortune had finally decided to turn her back on the small girl, and let her sister Misfortune take her place.

What happened next suprised Suzy; she suddenly felt two arms wrap around her and the odd sensation of warmth. The small girl opened her eyes and was shocked to find Candace down on both knees, giving her a big hug. It took a few moments for Suzy to comprehend what was going on. Candace then broke the hug and looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Why did you hug me? Aren't you mad?" Suzy asked, confused by Candace's actions.

Candace shook her head "Suzy, I'm not mad at you. But I am curious, so please just tell me; why are you jealous of me?"

Suzy hesitated, then responded in an angry/upset voicd "Why? Why!? Becouse of **you** , I hardly spend any time with Jeremy any more!" Candace noticed how upset the small girl was, but decided to let her finish, so Suzy continued "He always spends time with you rather than with me! I hardly see him any more, and when I do see him, all he talks about is _you! Candace! Candace! Caandace and more Candace!_ He doesn't even care about me anymore!"

The small girl was now hysterical, and had watery eyes. Candace kept looking at her, noticing how furious the small girl was. Suzy couldn't take it any more, all the sadness, depression, lonelyness and frustration fiinally having become too much for her to handle, so she sniffed as the tears escaped her eyes, anger turning into sadness, and yelled **"Give my brother back!** " before starting to cry hysterically. Candace then pulled her closer and embraced her, Suzy returning the hug with full strenght while crying into the older girl's shoulder.

"Shhhhh... Shhhhh... It's alright. Let it all out..." Candace whispered while stroking the crying girl's hair in an attempt to calm her down. As much as Suzy had tormented her, Candace couldn't help but feel sorry for her, and it ached her heart to see the small girl in such a miserable state. After a few minutes, Suzy spoke in a saddened voice, still choking "You're so mean... Jeremy is the only brother I have, and now you want to take him away from me... you're cruel..." her voice sounded defeated, sad and filled with pain, which caused a tear to escape from Candace's eye aswell, as she felt the girl's pain.

"Suzy, is this why you hate me? Becouse you're scared that I'm going to take Jeremy away from you?" Candace asked in a caring and motherly voice. Suzy nodded into her shoulder, hot tears still flowing down her face. Candace broke the hug, then took out a hankerchief from her pocket and wiped the small girl's face with it, Suzy letting her do it.

Candace then smiled softly "Suzy, listen. Jeremy cares about you a lot, and so do I, understand? Look, I'm really sorry that Jeremy's been neglecting you becouse of me lately, but please believe me that this was not my intention. I never wanted you to suffer or feel lonely becouse of me. No matter what happens between me and Jeremy, you'll always be his favourite little girl, I just want to be a part of Jeremy's life aswell, becouse I love him as much as you do." Candace softly explained.

Suzy listened to her carefully and for the first time in her life, she understood. Suzy spoke up "And you're really not trying to push me out of the picture?" the girl asked.

Candace smiled "Not at all. I even hope that some day, you'll approve of the relationship so the two of us can get along aswell. You can still be a part of Jeremy's life, you always will be, but could you let me be a part of it aswell?" Candace sincerely asked the small girl.

Suzy then hugged Candace tightly "Candace, I'm really sorry that I've been so selfish... I was just so envious... do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do"

Suzy took a deep breath "OK, l promise to stop getting in your way. But can you promise me one thing?" Suzy asked.

"What?"

"Don't take my brother away from me, please" Suzy half-begged, wanting nothung more than her brother's love.

Candace smiled, then spoke softly "I promise that I'll never take your brother away from you Suzy, your brother will always belong to you. But could I please have Jeremy?" Candace asked the small girl. Suzy smiled "Alright, but only under one condition!" Suzy said a bit more loud, having finally calmed down. Candace raised an eyebrow, and Suzy said in a low voice "Can I call you Candy?" she asked while blushing slightly, embarased to have asked such a questuon. Candace smiled "Deal" she stated, and Suzy jumped forward and gave her another big hug, which Candace gladly returned.

* * *

Jeremy entered the house "I'm back!" He yelled, then proceeded towards the living room. He entered while scratching the back of his head "Sorry it took so long, some pharmacist crashed his jetpack into my car so I had to-" Jeremy paused, then smiled to himself "Well would ya look at that" he commented on the sight; on the couch were Suzy and Candace, both fast asleep, the smaller girl curled up while using Candace's chest as a pillow, while the older girl had an arm wrapped around her, both of them smiling contently. Jeremy turned off the TV and tiptoed out of the living room, so he wouldn't wake his two favourite girl's in the whole World.

 **END**

* * *

 **Chapter end notes:**

 **Well, this came out better than expected, and I am extremely satisfied with it! I felt it was worth exploring the topic about Candace and Suzy, and finally seal that gap between them. As always, thank you for reading and supporting my works! Reviews are appreciated, and I will see you next time!**

 **jolleIQ is out, PEACE!**


End file.
